Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-aided learning, and more particularly to computer-aided methods and systems for e-books.
Description of the Related Art
A number of companies have been introducing e-reading devices into the market. Typically books sold via such devices are cheaper than their corresponding paper versions. Also, such devices allow readers anytime access to huge number of books. They do not have to physically carry the books. Instead, the devices have the capacity to store lots of books, and can wirelessly download additional ones, even while the readers are on a train or waiting for an appointment. Publishers should be worried that the sales of their printed books would go down. However, after using the devices, many people are finding they miss the feel and touch of the paper books. Though such devices appear to have numerous advantages, the market is not experiencing a wide adoption of such devices to read books.
It should be apparent from the foregoing that there is still a need for a better reading and learning method and system for e-books.